White Day
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: It's been a month since the incident on Valentine's Day, so now Kisshu wants to make chocolates for Ichigo and that 'mysterious girl' who gave him chocolates. One problem: he doesn't know how. KisshuXIchigo. Mentioned MasayaXIchigo, RyouXIchigo if you squint... Sequel to "The Not-So-Perfect Match"


**It's White Day!**

**I originally had this done two days ago but my browser closed just as I was about to save... Had to start all over...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed my Valentine's Day story and for all the ideas. I tried to incorporate as many as possible, and sorry if your idea never made it. All were great!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. Idea came from a collaboration of reviews of my last story.**

* * *

March 14th. White Day. A day where boys finally return the favour to girls. A full month from Valentine's Day. A day where, in return for the chocolates the month before, boys give chocolates to girls. That's what Kish Ikisatashi was trying to do.

"Dammit!" the alien cursed in his native tongue. Smoke filled the spacecraft's kitchen, suffocating the flour-covered being. Over mitt-protected hands reached into the smoking appliance and hauled out a tray of ashen burnt mess. He growled in frustration, throwing the attempted chocolates against the wall.

The greenette viciously hauled out a chair from the dinning table for him to sit on, resting his face in his now uncovered hands. He removed one hand from its position, placing it inside his pocket where he felt articles entangle themselves around his fingers. He pulled his pale hand back out, a sleek glossy square and a jade silk ribbon coming along for the ride.

Golden eyes stared at both possessions fondly, sadness fogging over his usually energetic eyes. His eyes narrowed at the ribbon. "I can't even make chocolates for you... whoever you are." His attention redirected itself to the glossy photo he had placed on the table. His clawed fingers gently picked it up, brining the picture closer to his sad eyes. It was of his love, Ichigo Momomiya. Or, better known to him as, Mew Ichigo, leader of the Mew Mews. "How am I supposed to make chocolates for two girls if I can't even make one good chocolate...?"

Angry coughing met his alienated ears, followed by that familiar annoying voice, "what the hell died and burned in here?"

Kisshu sighed in annoyance. "What do you want brat?"

The younger snickered. "You can cook food for us but you can't make simple chocolates?"

The older alien stood up, rage filling his body. "At least I'm _trying_ to make Ichigo some. I'm not lazy like you or Pai who just _bought_ them."

Taruto shrugged. "At least I have chocolates to give." Kisshu's eyes casted down, glossing over with sadness.

Tart bit his lip. He secretly hated seeing his adopted brother like this. He was used to seeing Kish one of the most energetic Cyniclons he knows. "H-Hey... If you're so bent on making your own chocolates, go visit that Keiichiro Akasaka person. I hear he's a good chef." Before Kish could even think of a response to the alien's sudden kindness, he teleported out of the kitchen.

The greenette stood there for a moment, collecting his thoughts when something suddenly started to dust his hair. He whipped around in surprise to come face-to-face with a dull-expression Pai.

"If you're planning on going to see him, at least make yourself look presentable," the elder lectured him in a monotone voice as he dusted his own hands clean. A white powder drifted into the air.

"Oh... right," was all he could say. The teenager gathered his picture and bow before teleporting out to get a shower, leaving Pai to deal with the mess of a kitchen. The violet haired alien peered around the kitchen in an eerie silence. He spied the many failed attempts of chocolates overflowing out of the garbage bag and onto the floor.

"God damnit Kisshu..."

* * *

Kisshu hovered in front of one of the many windows that peered into the once-bustling Café

Mew Mew. Amber orbs stalked down their brunette prey, watching him wash dishes, the café closed for the day. All the alien was waiting for was for that idiot, Ryou Shirogane, to leave Keiichiro alone for him to talk to the man privately. Getting bored and tired of waiting, Kisshu decided he wanted to listen, using his sensitive hearing to pick up the voices.

"Ichigo was sure upset when she didn't receive any chocolates from that bastard boyfriend of hers."

The dish-washer sighed. "I know you don't like him but Ichigo likes him."

A jealous "I don't get what she sees in him," came from the blonde.

Keiichiro shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. Maybe he wanted to wait for her to get off work before giving her the chocolates he had for her. What I'm surprised about is that Kisshu hasn't given her anything."

Ryou bolted from his casual crossed-arms-leaning-on-the-counter pose. "Don't you dare mention his name, Akasaka-san," he snapped. "Besides," he was calming himself, "he doesn't even love her anyway."

The brunette cocked an eyebrow towards his companion as he dried his hands with a dish towel. "How do you know what Kisshu feels? Ichigo never told you what he did when-" Ryou stopped him with snarled. He turned his back on the intelligent man, leaving the room. "This conversation is over." The blonde stomped out of the kitchen down to the basement.

Keiichiro shrugged his shoulders yet again and turned to meet amber orbs burrowing into his own grey orbs.

"Ah, hello Kisshu-san. What can I do for you?" he smiled.

Kish did a double-take. "You're... not surprised? You're not going to call Shirogane or the Mew Mews?"

Keiichiro chuckled. "No. To me, it's quite clear your intentions here are not that of evil. Now, again, what can I do for you?"

The alien nodded slowly, still unsure but went with it. He opened his mouth to explain his situation but nothing came out. He couldn't find his words. His pale cheeks dusted with pink as he looked away. "Well... this is embarrassing... asking the enemy for help..." Kish muttered under his breath when he realized exactly what he was doing.

The elder male just laughed softly, putting a hand on the alien's shoulder. "The milk's in the fridge. I'll get the cocoa powder."

* * *

"So... I heard from Ichigo what happened on Valentine's Day," Keiichiro commented as he watched Kish mix the chocolate paste.

The alien only nodded, "cool."

The older man put a hand on Kisshu's own pale one, forcing him to stop mixing. The greenette looked at him, slightly annoyed. "What?"

"Why did you seem so... defeated? disappointed that those questionnaires were fake?"

Golden orbs glossed over. "She noticed, eh...?" The alien sighed, turning towards Keiichiro completely. "It's because on my planet, we don't joke about the concept of 'love'..."

The brunette nodded, staying silent. Kisshu took that as a gesture to continue. "You see... Even though our living conditions are horrible, and our life span isn't very long, we never joked about love. We... don't date. There isn't a concept of dating." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Our... lovers... mates. They're by our sides for our lifetime... I think it's pretty obvious I have a thing for Koneko-chan... Ichigo-chan..." He blinked harshly, trying to force salty liquid back into their well.

"When you got that survey result, you thought that you two were truly meant to be?"

A broken, soft yes came from the younger alien. He looked away, embarrassed he was acting like this in front of his enemy.

A warm hand was placed upon his shoulder, making the teenager freeze. "We humans have a lot to learn about your culture... And how to truly love."

Kisshu's lips twitched up into a small smirk. "Y-Yeah... Anyway, we need to get these chocolates finished... I need two batches."

While Keiichiro nodded, he couldn't help but question, "why two? One for Ichigo, but the other?"

"I don't know... But I plan on returning the favor," he whispered, thinking of a certain green accessory that weighed down in his pocket.

Keiichiro didn't question him further.

* * *

Kisshu smirked as he watched his Anima Chimera destroy the city of Tokyo. While baking, he thought of a 'fool-proof' plan to lure out both Ichigo and his mysterious girl out while not looking suspicious. He figured the girl would have something to do with the little green ribbon that decorated his wrist. He held two boxes of chocolates for the girls in the other.

"Kisshu! What on Earth are you doing?! Why can't you just give us a break on White Day?"

Right on cue.

Mew Ichigo stood crossly down below him, clad in her usual pink dress. The other Mew Mews held their position not too far behind her.

"Ah! Koneko-chan," he sang, floating down to her.

She hissed, jumping away from him. "Hey now, be nice Koneko-chan. I just want to give you some chocolates. I've been reading up on human traditions," he said matter-of-factly.

She scoffed, turning to look at her companions who fought the Chimera. "I don't want you stupid chocolates, Kisshu. They're probably poisoned anyway." Her tail twitched, the bell in the pink bow jingling.

Kish blinked, eyes connecting with the bow. "W-Where did you get that...?" he whispered softly, realizing it was almost a perfect match to his own. "Where do they sell them?"

The Mew Mew leader looked confused. "Why?"

The alien held out his hand, "'cause I'm looking for the person who gave me this and chocolates on Valentine's Day," he answered sternly. "I want to repay them by giving some homemade chocolates... But I don't know who she is..."

The cat-girl blushed upon recognition of the bow. It was the one she gave him a month ago. "Y-You kept that...?"

The teenager scoffed. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He paused. "Wait, what do you mean? Were... you the one who gave me chocolates...?" he whispered cautiously.

The girl looked away. "I felt bad okay? You seemed so sad that the questionnaire thingy was fake!"

The stunned alien started to burst out laughing. "And this whole time...! Ah, I feel better knowing that my Koneko-chan do like me," he teased. He shoved two heart-shaped boxes into her hands. "Oh well, you can have them both then. Consider one's from your boyfriend," he snickered.

"W-Wait! How did you know-" Kisshu ignored her, warping away right in front of her eyes.

"Mew Ichigo, the Chimera is gone," she heard Mew Zakuro call.

She snapped out of her stun, "right."

The young girl sighed as she took a shortcut through the park on her way home. It was a busy day for her. Her belongings and chocolates were securely stored in the handbag she carried. She sighed again, thinking upon the two boxes of chocolates, sadly reminded her perfect boyfriend has yet to give her any.

Cocoa eyes widened with glee when she saw the mentioned boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama, over the horizon.

"Of course! He knows I come through here everyday! He must've been waiting here for me to get off work!"

Ichigo's frown turned upside down as she ran towards the perfect boy. "Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun! Over here! Aoyama...-kun?"

Her running and voice died as she laid eyes on a girl from her class with him.

"Isn't... that the girl he got paired with?"

That thought was forgotten as she watched him give her a pink box, presumably chocolates. She felt her heart stop when _he_ leaned in for a kiss.

"Aoyama...?"

What have she done wrong? Was the chocolates she made for him not good enough? Why didn't she love her anymore?

Skinny but strong arms encased her sobbing body from behind. "Shh... It's okay," it hushed her. "Everything will be alright, Ichigo-chan..."

"K-Kisshu..."

He forced her around, amber eyes filled with worry and concern. "Forget about him, Ichigo-chan. You deserve better anyway."

The girl's heart swelled as she buried herself into his clothed chest. He wrapped his arms around her back, kissing her gently on the top of her heard. Ichigo felt the world around her spin, until she was sitting on her bed.

She felt Kish pull back, forcing her chin up so he could look at her face. "Don't cry, Koneko-chan..." he murmured, wiping a tear away from her cheeks. "As hard as it may be for you to believe, I hate seeing you cry."

"Kisshu..." was all she could whisper.

He smirked softly. Not that cocky smirk she was used to seeing... just a smirk. A small smile. "You should get to bed, my Koneko-chan. It's getting late..." He stood up, levitating off of the ground. "And I should get going and stop being so caring before you think there's something seriously wrong with me," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

She nodded stiffly, wiping her eyes as she sniffed.

"Bye-bye, Ichigo-chan." He gave a small wave before teleporting out of her room, leaving the girl alone.

She looked into her bag, cleaning it out. Her hand grazed the boxes of chocolates he apparently made. Both were quite similar. The one initially addressed to her was pink with a red ribbon connecting the top and bottom. 'Ichigo' was written on the tag the stood out. The other box was the same, just reversed colours. 'From Kisshu' read the tag of that one.

Opening the one addressed to her, small chocolates greeted her. She picked one up, forgetting about her former thought of them being poisoned and popped it in her mouth. Sweet chocolate and sweet-sour strawberries fueled her taste buds.

She closed her eyes with the delicious taste. "Wow... these are amazing."

Her brown eyes spied her window, remembering that he usually watched her. The girl got up, walking over to it. She opened it up, scanning the darken sky for any signs of the alien. "Bye bye... And thanks for the chocolates... Kisshu-san." she smiled softly into the night.

A smile grew on the face of a amber-eyed being. "No problem, Ichigo-chan. Happy White Day."

* * *

**Hope you liked! Feel free to review**


End file.
